


Diabolique: Fatalité (english version)

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Past, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Heterosexual Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: "I don't want to be here. Never wanted it, locked up in this house full of sadists by the greatest madman I've ever met. - So I have to get away. But can I do it again?" ... Centuries ago, a young woman managed to escape the Sakamaki household at great sacrifice. She hid in the hope of living a peaceful life far from this world and forgetting what she had experienced. - But Karlheinz never let her out of his sight, nor is he willing to give up his plans for her. But this woman is no longer who she was...|| Anyone expecting "Badboy-will-Goodboy" romance or a blind longing for death should get out now. If you know the characters only superficially from anime series, pictures and wiki pages, you'll be surprised. Those who like IC-Writing will find what they are looking for.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface: Found at the end of the world

He has found me.  
I had withdrawn into a small desert village in Africa - which felt the end of the world - but he had found me.  
Maybe he would have let me go or killed me, so that everything could continue to happen in secret, which this man has been pursuing for more than a millennium of crazy plans.  
If I wasn't what I am... and if it hadn't happened, what happened...


	2. Prologue: - Nightly return -

" _Sugu ni tomete kudasai!_ \- Please stop immediately," I shouted to the taxi driver as soon as I knew where I was.  
My Japanese came over my tongue very rusty, as if not only my head had to search for the words, but also my jaw.  
"No. The mister has said to drop you off at that address, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
My head worked faster, pouring over me the past few days like a bucket of cold water.  


Yesterday I had still been in deepest Africa, wrapped in a big, colourful cloth like all the women of the tiny village. Barefoot and with the animals of my host family, I had gone daily in search of parched grass and water in the hilly landscape, so that their milk would not run dry. Children with chains of colourful wooden beads around their necks had played and frolicked around me, wanted to hear a story or songs in the sounds of their like nut shells clicking language, while the cattle grazed on the barren ground. The rainy season would come soon and flood everything, fresh greenery would sprout out of the ground like pulled out on a string... but it wasn't time yet. Still food was scarce, the weather not hot but dry. A struggle for the least that one needed to live was still going on here - far away from everything you could call 'modest luxury' by European standards and as it was offered on the east coast of the province...  
Late in the afternoon, as the sky turned red from the setting sun, we had set out on our way back. Here it became almost suddenly dark and very cold, when the sun had set, as if someone had flipped a switch. In the village my host father had been waiting for us, a tall man standing next to him. Smiling he had waved me closer, while the group of children scattered after locking goats, cattle and chickens in small wooden crates to protect them from the wild animals that sometimes in search of prey roamed through the village and killed. Silently.  
" _Sawubona_ ", I greeted the old man, who had taken me in like a beloved child, although he did not know me... and I nodded to the stranger as well. " _Sibuyile, baba._ \- We're back, Papa."  
Zulu was still difficult for me: I knew the meaning of the words, but the correct pronunciation remained a trick. Clicking sounds like _'icici'_ , the earring, _'umxo'_ , the necklace or _'qongqothwane'_ , the knocking beetle from a traditional wedding song, were almost unpronounceable for me and a reason for the villagers to deride me. Only my host father, one of the oldest men, never had that.  
" _Shiboka_ , my daughter", he answered my greeting and embraced me.  
His voice was frail and low, weathered and dissipated like his face. When he let go of me, he surveyed me with an expression I had never seen in his face before.  
"You came to us some time ago, seeking obliviscence."  
I knew my host father only as a taciturn man, but the simple fact that he had now been waiting for me with a stranger by his side caused me concern.  
The stranger was almost two heads taller and wore Tuareg clothes. He had wrapped up himself in the expensive, indigo blue cloth, so that only his eyes were visible, and their gaze stuck to me like a horde of bees on a stick with honey. These eyes were the same golden yellow colour, but the skin around them was just as unusual: Much too bright for someone who wanted to originate in the Sahara... Fear crept up my back like a scorpion. Although it was still oppressively warm, I became freezing cold.  
"I am grateful to have found refuge in your family and your house," I replied slowly and meant it seriously.  
"Now it is time for you to follow your fate," my host father replied, and the man next to him reached out his hand to me.  
" _Viens, laisse-nous partir,_ " he said darkly in French, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I began to tremble. Come on, let's go.  
"No", I pushed out, breathless - then everything around me went black.  
The last thought had flashed through my brain like lightning: _He's found you. You should have left earlier..._  


Well... and now I was sitting in a taxi that was driving on a lonely road at night through a forest so dark that the trees at the sides looked like a pitch-black ribbon. Besides, the sky seemed to want to adjust to my mood and had opened its floodgates effusively.  
" _Onegai desu..._ \- Please...", I tried desperately once more.  
The driver shook his head grumbling. "I can't let you out of here. In the end you might get eaten by wild wolves."  
The wolves would be the least of my problems if I couldn't get out of this cursed vehicle. I shook the door handle - all in vain.  
"Then turn back and take me to a _ryokan_ , please", I suggested hopefully and reaped another head-shaking.  
"Listen, _Ojou-san_ , your fiancé paid me 350,000 yen to bring you back to him to this haunted house - and that's exactly what I'm going to do. For that price, I'd even deliver you to the gates of hell, _wakatta_? Understood?"  
I held my hand in front of my mouth, startled, to suppress an astonished gasp: M-my fiancé?! What was this guy talking about? And how much money was 350,000 yen? In what currency? For the man at the wheel it might have been just a phrase, but to me his words were as if he had actually made a pact with the devil.  
Karlheinz understood as ever how to let others do his dirty work. I had been away for over 150 years. Now a speeding... taxi, whose doors were locked by a stubborn driver, forced me to return...  
The ivy-covered estate, whose simplicity was pure understatement once you had seen Karlheinz's castle, came into view. The small town villa was darkly enthroned on a hill and could only be reached by stairs. My reluctance turned into anger the closer we came to the lonely streetlamp shining in front of it. The driver drove so fast that I heard the wheels spinning on the wet road and finally came to a halt with squeaking tyres. The man jumped out, ran frantically to the back of his car, opened the car boot and dragged out a large, dark suitcase. Only after that he opened the latch and the door for me.  
"Make sure you get dry, the rain is getting worse and worse. Here, your luggage."  
He had previously been eager and submissive to complete his mission, but now he only wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Barely having put the suitcase beneath the old-fashioned lantern, he jumped back into the driver's seat. The tyres of the car screeched as the engine roared even before the door was closed. A few moments later I saw only the tail lights floating down the road. It was just too dark for anything more. Nevertheless, I also set off in that direction.  
I wouldn't stay here and enter this house for anything in the world if there was any way to avoid that...  


It was cold due to the rain, which managed to soak me completely within minutes, but I stomped resolutely through night and mud at the edge of the forest next to the road. The suitcase did not belong to me, so I left it where the taxi driver had left it. If I was lucky, another car would drive by and pick me up...  
Soon my teeth were chattering and my feet felt like lumps of ice. The darkness that made the forest and the road merge into each other, forced me to look up at the sky from time to time: Its lead-grey band was like a signpost to me, with the treetops at its edges looking like uneven paper cut. Without this minimal contrast, I would have been walking hopelessly in circles. No animal could be heard, the rain drowned out the sound of the wind... or the wind drowned out the sound of the rain...  
I lost the sense of time as I marched along, and the night seemed endless. I probably still had some after-effects of Karlheinz' hypnosis, because the time difference between Africa and Japan stole half a day from me. I had lost a lot, but days...? Yes, it even had been days, too.  
Inspired by the anger at my memories and with new strength, I put one muddy ice-lump ahead of another. Farther. On and on.  
The next step.  
And the next one after that.  
Farther. Until to the town.  
I had walked across the damn desert and been through hell. This was just a forest at night. Wild animals only attacked when they saw themselves or their young threatened or were looking for prey, this I had learned by now. The creature that would try to feed on me, I would gouge out the eyes and punch in the nose.

**\- End of the prologue -**


End file.
